The present invention relates to a new and distinct Physocarpus plant, botanically known as Physocarpus opulifolius and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘SMNPMS’.
The new Physocarpus plant is a product of a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Physocarpus plants with attractive leaf coloration and mildew resistance.
The new Physocarpus plant originated from an open-pollination in 2008 in Grand Haven, Mich. of Physocarpus opulifolius ‘Seward’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,821, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Physocarpus opulifolius as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Physocarpus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2012 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich.
Asexual reproduction of the new Physocarpus plant by softwood stem cuttings in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich. since 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Physocarpus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.